A Busload of Trouble
by Wind-Sees-Speed
Summary: A rumor about Shun has been spread and he is desperate for a solution. In the meantime he still has to cope with his somewhat ill-temperered grandfather and his ninja-training. Shun's only solution gives him a whole new look on the world.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Shun's Point of view

I couldn't have been any different, could it? Everything I lived for, everything and really everything ruined or whatever you would want to call it.

All thanks to Julie… Stupid girl… I can't even walk outside normally… Grrr…

Skyress was sitting next to me. At least she knew what I was going through and tried to help me with finding a solution. It's too bad she couldn't.

'Are you all right, Shun? You seem so distant'

That was Skyress' sweet familiar voice. It took a little while for me to notice that she was talking to me.

'Huh? Oh, err, yeah…' was the only thing I could manage to say.

Skyress looked at me. If Bakugan could smile reassuringly, Skyress was definitely smiling reassuringly.

Poor Skyress, she worries to much about me.

I slowly closed my eyes to think. I listed up all possibilities, but they were all rejected.

'Do know something, Skyress?' I asked softly.

'No, I'm sorry…' Skyress said. I could feel that she was feeling guilty.

'Don't worry, I'll find my way out…' I tried to smile reassuringly, but I simply can't and I will never be able to.

Stupid Julie… Stupid pictures…

Why did Julie film me when I saved Alice's kittens out off a tree and when Alice gave me a kiss to thank me?

I sighed deeply.

Suddenly I had an idea. It was so crazy that it might even work.

And I would do it too.

'You're crazy Shun… Really…' I muttered to myself.


	2. Props and Fights

**Chapter 2: ****Props and Fights**

Shun's Point of View

I had searched through the whole house, but I wasn't able to find anything that would help me and my plan.

I looked around in my room.

Why oh why couldn't I find ANYTHING at all?

…

Actually the answer is really simple…

This is a men's household.

But why?

Why didn't I have a sister who could lend me what I needed now? Then she could have had my ninja-training too.

…

That distracts you from your own problems, doesn't it?

But that didn't say they liquefy…

Skyress looked at me.

'So what exactly are you doing?' she asked.

'Something…' I muttered absently.

'You are making quite a mess with it…'

'Yeah, I'll get in trouble if Grandpa notices…'

'What are you doing anyway?'

'Can you keep a secret?'

'I won't tell anyone, I promise'

I lifted Skyress and whispered my plan in her ear. Or whatever birds have.

Skyress seemed to find everything a tad weird, but tried to hide the fact.

'It might work…' she said softly.

I continued searching.

And then the door opened.

'What are you up too, Shun?' an old voice, namely my Grandpa's, said.

I only sighed.

'So, what did you do to this tidy room?' Grandpa asked.

I didn't answer, knowing that whatever I said I would get in trouble anyway.

'You have to train now!' Gramps said sternly. 'And after that you're going to clean up your room!'

'I am not going to listen!' I said in a fit of insanity.

'What? You have to! Now!'

'I said I wasn't going to listen!'

Grandpa walked towards me and grabbed my collar.

'Let me go!' I had nearly no patience left.

'At this moment you have nothing to want! You're coming with me, now!' Grandpa yelled at me.

'This is a free country!' At least, I hoped so.

'But you're coming with me now!' Grandpa said and he dragged me to the spot designed for training.

He released his grip on me and I fell on the ground. Grandpa looked at me.

'Weakling…' he spoke softly.

I didn't move a muscle. With a little luck, I mean a lot of luck Grandpa thought there was something wrong with me.

Of course he didn't.

Coarsely he grabbed me and put me straight.

'Tsss… Now you're doing what I and you're stopping with this pathetic behavior!' he yelled at me.

Now I'd really angered him. But I didn't care, because I was steamed as well.

I could easily kill anyone at this moment, including myself.

'You are going to listen to me now, Shun!' Gramps commanded me.

I was really steamed at the moment. Without thinking I hit him in the face.

I heard him shout and saw a fist coming my way.

Then it went black…


	3. Locked Outside

**Chapter 3: Locked Outside**

Shun's Point of view

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that it was already dusk and I felt the cold ground beneath me. I was probably lying on the ground.

Urgh… My head, it was hurting like mad…

I sat up slowly.

Argh… My stomach was hurting too…

I looked around. What time would it be? I looked down again.

A rat was nibbling on my shoe… The critter seemed to be enjoying every second of it, until a cat chased him away.

I slowly stood up. Everything was still hurting, so I walked as slowly and careful as possible to the door.

About ten minutes later I stood in front of the door, that, ironically enough, was locked.

And I didn't have the key with me.

I slammed against the door.

'Let me in!' I yelled.

No answer came, but I was sure that Grandpa was in there.

I yelled again, this time with a higher volume. I also slammed against the door again.

'So you're awake already' a voice sounded, probably Gramps.

'What do you think, fool?' I yelled, still mad with him.

'Cool down and watch your words! You can sleep outside tonight!' Gramps yelled at me.

'Let me in!' I slammed the door again.

'The more aggressive you get, the longer you can stay outside!'

I slammed the door one last time and walked away angrily.

How could he do things like this? This was called child abuse…

I decided to sit down under a tree.

Sigh… Seeing the sky it was probably around nine o'clock. In the evening. That meant I had been passed out for quite some time. Last time that I saw the clock it would have probably been around 4 o'clock… However, I rarely look on a clock… Bu still…

How could I ever sleep here? It was quite cold…

I heard buzzing noise behind me, followed by a stinging pain. I hit the place where the pain came from and looked my hand as I scraped the tiny dead insect of my hand.

Maybe I should go to sleep…

I climbed into the tree I was sitting under and fell asleep.


	4. An Escape with Creativity?

**Chapter 4: An Escape with… Creativity?**

Shun's point of view

I woke up with a shock and fell out of the tree.

'Awake yet?' Grandpa's voice sounded.

I growled just lied on the ground.

'Get up! You have to go training and after you're going to cleanup your room!'

'Training? At this time of the day?'

'Yes! You have already missed your training yesterday, so you have to regain that!'

'Oh, sure…' I muttered whilst I stood up.

'Your training includes getting water from the well!'

That couldn't be to hard…

'On your bare feet and you have to take the path through the cave and the forest!'

I should have known…

'I want you back before sunrise with four buckets full of water, which you fill one after another and not at the same time!'

'Yeah, yeah, I get it…' I muttered.

I threw my shoes on the ground and picked the bucket up.

The well was less than a mile from here, if you walked on the path. The alternative route was probably about a mile or something.

The rocky ground was cold and scattered with sharp stones. After a while of evading rocks, I came near the end of the cage, and went into the forest. Next to me a little stream flowed.

That gave me a brilliant idea. I could also get the water from here.

I neared the stream and filled the bucket.

Suddenly I felt a shuriken flying past me. A few strands of hair laid on the ground.

I knew I was being followed. And I knew that I should have to go the well too now.

Grrr… I hate training… And what did fetching water have to do with becoming a ninja anyway?

I emptied the bucket walked further.

Pain shot through my foot, and when I looked at it I saw a cut.

My golden advice: Never listen to what your ill-tempered grandfather says.

After a very long exhausting time I had finally finished this training.

'You're slower than before, Shun. Your condition is getting worse!' Grandpa said.

'I have barely slept five hours this night! And I'm hungry…' I argued.

'A ninja should always be ready, sleep or no sleep, hunger or no hunger!'

'So that's your motivation to not give me a meal when I misbehave?'

'If you don't get food it's your own fault, because you've misbehaved! You have to do more to become a ninja!'

'I don't want to become a ninja!'

'You'll be grateful one day!'

'Over my dead body!'

I ran away to my room, where I saw Skyress again.

'Did you fight again?' she asked.

I nodded. 'I wish he could accept that I have a mind of my own too…'

'I have thought, and I know where you can find everything you need for your plan.'

'Nice, where?'

'Your mother had all the stuff you need right now. And she had about the same build as you have.'

My thoughts drifted away to that day… That horrible day in the hospital where I got the most horrible news I had ever got… Her death…

'Are you okay, Shun? I'm really sorry, I know it has been a very hard time for you, I shouldn't have reminded you of this…' Skyress said with guilt.

'It's no big deal, Skyress… I only hope mother wanted a daughter too, 'cause she's going to get one in an instant!' I said.

You are probably a bit confused, aren't you? This is all for my "great" plan. Let me explain: I'm just going to disappear. By camouflaging myself. And, because they would notice me easily, I'm going to camouflage myself as a girl.

I ran to the room that was formerly my mother's and locked myself and Skyress up in it. I opened a closet and started trying on clothes.

'You look quite plausible, Shun, but… Err… You're missing something…' Skyress said.

I toyed a little with my clothes to make me look a little more feminine.

'Maybe you can try doing your hair, and maybe a little make-up?' Skyress advised.

'Good idea, no one will recognize me after that' I said as I did what she had said.

'It's good like this!' Skyress said delighted. 'You look so pretty!'

'Thanks…' I muttered. No one has ever said something like that to me before…

'But you need a new name too'

I thought for some time.

'What do you think of Shizumu?' I asked.

'Err… Shun, are you aware of the fact that that means "depressed"?' Skyress asked.

'Yes, and that's what I'll become if I stay any longer…'

We had a long discussion about names and stuff like that. But it was very boring…

Eventually we came with the name "Kazari Kotonatta". Sounds nice, doesn't it? Skyress made it for me.

I had to find a home too. Marucho probably had the space, and I guess he wouldn't mind it.

I decided to make a phone call to him.

'Hello, this is Marucho Marukura speaking, whit whom do I speak?' the voice on the other side of the line said.

'Shun here' I said.

'What are you calling for?'

'Can you help me, or rather, a friend with something?'

'What can I do?'

'Well, a classmate wants to go to a school near where you live, but she doesn't have a place to stay, so she's searching a place to stay. I wondered if you had a spare bed for her'

'Of course! What's your classmate's name?'

'Her name is Kazari Kotonatta'

'I can pick her up this afternoon, seeing that the holiday will end today'

'Thank you very much! I will inform her! Bye!'

'Bye!'

I hung up and jolted to my room, without being seen by Grandpa or being hit by traps. I packed a bag, went outside and started to wait.


	5. Regrets

**Chapter 5****: Regrets**

_Some unhelpful remark from the author: From now one, scenes inside school are going to take place. This means that there are classes, and I'm not really sure about them in America/England. I am also going to ignore ages for now.__ I am not really sure about where the Brawlers live too, so please bear with me. If anyone has nice things that could happen, please tell me so. Thank you._

_Also, Shun has my old timetable, which probably includes things English people don't have to learn…_

Shun's point of view

'Hey, you must be Marucho!' I said to the small blond kid.

'Then you're probably Kazari!' he responded.

'Yep' I picked my bag up and walked to Marucho.

'Are you ready to go with me?' Marucho asked.

I nodded and we left.

After a while we arrived at Marucho's home.

'A room has been prepared for you. It's the one next to mine. I will take you there so you can drop you bags there' Marucho said.

'Thank you…' I said back.

We walked through the hallway. Even though I have come here quite often, the size of this building never ceases to amaze me.

'Here's your room. Someone will call you for dinner' Marucho said.

'Thanks…' I muttered whilst I dragged my stuff into the room.

I laid my bag down, opened it, got a little bottle out of it and sat down on the bed.

'Mew!'

What? A cat? What kind of business does that creature have here?

I looked around and noticed that the cat had stolen my toothpaste.

'Waah! Cat! Come back!'

I ran after the cat. The creature itself was already somewhere in the corridor and was chewing on the tube of toothpaste, which was leaking now, spilling toothpaste everywhere. On the probably very expensive carpet. Oops…

And then Marucho's dad walked into the corridor. As fast as possible I hid behind a gigantic vase.

Luckily I wasn't seen. Instead, Marucho's dad started yelling at the cat.

'Alexandra Cleopatra Abigail the third! Stop that immediately!'

After that he walked away, probably to get someone to clean this place.

I sighed relieved and walked into my room, where I started to tidy up my stuff.

Some time later someone knocked on the door.

'You're expected for dinner' the voice behind the door said.

'Thank you…' I said and I went to the dining room where Marucho and his where already present.

'I'm sorry for being late…'

'Don't mind, please sit down' Marucho's mother said.

I sat down quickly and anticipated what would happen next.

There was this incredible tense atmosphere here. No one made a sound and I didn't dare to move a limb anymore. I started to watch my manners a lot more than I normally did, which made me eat really slow, even though I was really hungry.

I was therefore very grateful when everyone had finished eating and I was excused to go away.

Once I was in my room I started packing my books for school.

Geography, French, Physics, Mathematics, German and Chemistry, perfect start of the week…

I laid down on my bed and felt my soar body.

Training was always heavy, but soar muscles were always worse…

The cause was probably the fact that I never did a warming-up or cooling-down, because Gramps thought it was 'a waste of time'. A waste of time? Yeah, a useful waste of time… But, wait… Then it's not a waste of time anymore…

Sigh… I'm starting to confuse myself… Which would mean I didn't have slept enough… That was true, except if five hours a day is enough…

I kicked my shoes of my feet. I wanted to change into my pajama's, but the bed was so soft and nice… I felt myself sinking into a deep sleep…

Soft… Sleepy… Nice… I had fallen asleep…

'BLEEP! BLEEP!'

I jumped up and fell out of my bed.

What the heck was that?

'BLEEP! BLEEP!'

I looked at where the sound came from (and was still lying on the ground).

It was the alarm clock…

'BLEEP! BLEEP!'

Still half asleep I looked at that thing.

7.13

'BLEEP! BLEEP!'

Maybe I should start preparing for school…

I turned the alarm clock off and stood up. I made clothing a little straighter and started to brush my hair.

Which was one of the first times in my life, because it wouldn't matter if I would come to training with or without brushed hair.

I was ever so glad that I had already brushed it yesterday, but the knots still made it hurt.

I never knew having long hair was such a pain…

After a little while I had finished it. I looked at the clock.

7.21

Darn… I should leave at 7.40… That meant I didn't have time for breakfast.

I quickly raced downstairs, made a lunch, grabbed an apple and packed it all into my bag. I had a quick look on the clock.

7.35

Making sandwiches took quite a lot of time, much more than my usual lunch.

I quickly drank something and noticed that it was time to leave.

At eight o'clock precise I stood in front of the school building. The bell ringed and I went to the classroom I was going to have Geography.

'You must be the new student. I'm Mr. Kuro, your Geography teacher from now on' the teacher said to me.

'Oh, err, nice to meet you…' I said.

'May I know your name?'

'Oh, err, sure… I'm Kazari Kotonatta…'

'I will introduce you to the rest of the class'

He laid his hand on my shoulder and took me into class. I stood there, blushing and nearly trembling. My voice was shaking. Why was I like this now? I was probably because of the tension which was eating me from the inside.

I was kind of curious if there was anyone I knew in the class. I hoped not, because then they wouldn't recognize me. But, yeah, like that would ever happen…

I looked around in the classroom. I should have known…

Dan, Julie, Runo. Alice, and even Marucho…

Wait! Wasn't he two years younger than me? Well, whatever…

Mr. Kuro pushed me in front of the class.

'This is the new student, Kazari Kotonatta. Go sit down next to Alice there' he said.

I did as he said. Alice introduced herself and I did so too.

'You have a Japanese name, are you from Japan?' the red-haired girl asked.

'Err… Yes…' I said.

'I know someone else who comes from there too'

'Really? Who?'

'Quiet, girls in the back!' the teacher lectured us.

'But, sir, I don't want to be quiet!' Dan shouted.

'Did I mean you when I said 'girls'?' the teacher said.

A few girls started to giggle and Dan sat down with his arms crossed.

Finally, a dent in his ego.

The teacher turned around while sighing and wrote the homework on the blackboard. I quickly noted it in my agenda to ensure that I would have a better reputation here than I had at home, where my homework was nearly always unfinished.

'This is your homework! It must be finished before the next lesson!' the teacher said.

The homework was slowly noted by the other pupils.

There didn't really happen a lot in the rest of the lesson. After ten minutes, the bell rang.

Time for the next lesson…

I was already feeling the regrets…


	6. Madness?

**Chapter 6: Madness?**

_Author's notes: I am terribly sorry for not updating! I had a hard time thinking of things that could happen…_

_Shun is starting to behave like me… Is that a good or a bad thing?_

Shun's point of view

A little while later, with boring teaching, it was time for the first break. I was standing there alone. I couldn't just walk towards someone? I didn't really have anything to do… I was very bored…

Dan walked towards me.

'Hey, it was Kazari, right?' he said.

'Err… Yes…' I answered.

'I am going to have some fun by starting a Bakugan battle here. Do you want to join with me?"

I had to think about this.

What should I answer? Yes seemed the best option, but then I could give away my identity with Skyress..

Choices, choices, choices…

'Yes…' I answered carefully.

'Great! Just hold me! Round my waist, please~!' Dan said.

His waist? What was he thinking? I would never do such a thing…

'It's not necessary, I've got my own card to open the field…' I muttered.

'Okay…' Dan said with a disappointed undertone.

Thank God… I escaped from that…

Julie walked towards Dan and hit him, presumably because he was flirting with me…

If only he knew with who he was flirting… His childhood friend, and a guy…

'Don't bother, Dan, that girl's mine' a voice said, Shuji's voice.

'Yeah, listen to my brother!' Akira said.

'No, she isn't!' Dan yelled.

Dan and Shuji started fighting.

Then Klaus walked towards me. He picked my hand up and kissed it.

A flirting Dan is embarrassing…

A Shuji that thinks you would even want him as a boyfriend is embarrassing…

But this was much worse…

'When two dogs fight over a bone, the third one takes it' Klaus said triumphant. After that he grabbed my hand and walked away with me.

Dan and Shuji remained perplexed.

I could barely stop myself from giggling.

Poor guys, they would be really ashamed if they knew my true identity…

But what did they see in me anyway?

Klaus stopped with walking and stood before me. I stopped walking too.

We were in a more quiet part of the school. There was nobody, except for the grumpy, old caretaker.

I decided that I didn't like this situation and quickly threw a little smoke bomb in front of Klaus' feet. With a quick movement I hid behind a little wall.

So ninja-training did have a use after all…

Klaus looked around surprised.

'Must be a wallflower…' he muttered and he walked away.

Why did he do this anyway?

He was eighteen, I was thirteen. That meant that there was an age-gap of five years..

That brought me to another question: why was he here?

With his age he shouldn't be on school any more…

And he lived in Germany, which is quite far from here..

Yeah, that makes sense…

I walked back to the a little more crowded area of the school.

Julie beckoned me towards her.

'Do you have a crush on Klaus?' was her deep, intelligent and terribly direct question.

'No' was my just as deep, intelligent and terribly direct answer.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure…'

'You don't have to keep it a secret. I saw how you looked at him'

I sighed. Was this really the only thing she could think about?

'Whatever you answer, I will still believe that you have a crush on him' Julie said.

I sighed again and rolled with my eyes.

How could she believe that I had an eye on Klaus?

He was not cool in any way, he was five years older than me, and we're both guys…

Not that Julie knew that at this time…

But there was another reason: German people are scary…

'Whatever you do or say, I am not changing my theory' Julie said.

'Of course…' I said with a sarcastic undertone.

'But you do need a make-over!'

That was random…

'Ehhh…?' was my only answer.

'After school, here. Than I'll you and you'll come back a lot prettier~!' Julie said full of energy.

'Great…' I muttered.

'That's just perfect~! I will take someone else too~! See you after school~!'

Julie ran away flurried.

Did I agree to this?

The rest of the day went pretty easy, except for the boring lessons and after my last lesson I stood where I had been at the end of the first break too.

Julie ran towards me, full of energy, and dragging Alice with her.

'Just so you know, this is Alice, she's going to help us~!' Julie said.

Alice waved at me.

'Do you already know each other?' Julie asked.

'Yeah…' I muttered.

'Why does nobody ever tell me anything?'

'It didn't seem relevant…'

'Anyway, just come with me, so we can make you pretty~!'

'Okay, of course…'

We went to Julie's home. Once we were in her room, Julie started to search for things in drawers.

'Just a sec…' she muttered.

I looked around. Yep, this was Julie's room, that was a fact. Especially because of the colors it had…

Julie jumped up.

'I've got it! I've got it!' she yelled, totally fired up.

In her hand she had a little briefcase.

'Sit down so Alice and I can start' Julie continued whilst she put a chair in front of her.

I sat down and closed my eyes.

Julie walked around me, and fritted with my hair and clothing. Alice did the same.

Julie cut my hair, and put make-up on my face, and had some fun with my clothing.

Julie's mother saved me from all this nonsense by telling Julie that she was expected for supper.

That meant I had to go home.

Like I cared about that…


	7. We're only human behind the mask

**Chapter 7: ****We're only human behind the mask…**

_Author's notes: __Finally, I finished this chapter, and we're nearing the end of this story… Sorry for the delay…_

Shun's point of view

Once I got "home" I let myself fall on my bed. Without wanting to do it, I sighed.

Skyress jumped out of my schoolbag and onto my chest.

'I never realized it was so hard to keep yourself hidden…' she said.

'I'm sorry about that…' I said.

'You shouldn't look at the world from that perspective, Shun, look on the bright side'

'Oh well, maybe you're right…'

'See? Even you can be optimistic~!'

'What do you mean with that? That I'm a little emo?' I joked.

'No, I didn't mean that at all, I wouldn't label you in any way at all' Skyress, who hadn't noticed that I was merely joking.

'I was just kidding you, Skyress… Sorry…'

'Oh,' Skyress said, 'That's new! I guess that wearing a dress is good for you~!'

The last sentence seemed to be there just to tease me. I grinned.

'Yeah, maybe I should stay this way… Grandpa would love it…' I said.

'What are you going to do after this? You can't hide yourself like this forever…' Skyress said, serious again.

I hadn't thought about that yet. I thought I my plan would work, and that there weren't any problems.

Now I had learned that there were problems, things that I had forgotten.

Argh, I feel so stupid…

'I don't know…' I muttered.

'One day you must make up your mind, Shun, and when that day comes, I'm sure you'll make the right decision' Skyress said.

She had said this earlier, when I had to choose if I wanted to continue with Bakugan. At least there was always one person that supported me, even though others thought that my choice was stupid, weird or not the right one.

'Shun, are you even listening?' Skyress asked.

It felt like Skyress said the same things some time earlier, but in a different order.

Suddenly I remembered; I still had to make my homework!

I sat up so abruptly that Skyress fell on the ground.

'What happened?' she wanted to know.

'Er… Sorry… My bad…' I muttered.

I got my agenda out of my bag and opened it. For tomorrow I had to make something for Geography and study some Physics…

I grabbed my Geography book and started to make the exercises. It seemed to be about ethnology, with subjects like nomads, tribes and clans.

After about half an hour I finished Geography, so I only had to do Physics next and I would have time for myself again…

Again I picked my book up and started making the assignments. I needed to use a lot of formulas, E = P x T and stuff like that.

It was quite hard actually, especially to find the right formula and use it correctly, but after some time I had reached the end at last.

'Wow, you've worked hard,' Skyress said, 'I don't think you've ever put so much effort in stuff like this'

'Yeah, you could be right' I answered.

'And where did this zeal come from, if I may ask?'

'I'll do nearly anything to keep my true identity secret'

Someone knocked on the door. I quickly grabbed Skyress and put her in my jacket.

'Err… Who's there?' I asked.

'You're expected for supper' the voice said.

'Oh, okay, I'll be there in a minute'

The person at the other side of the door walked away. Come to say of it, I've never seen his face…

'You stay here, Skyress?' I asked.

'Yes, I'll stay here and keep it quiet' Skyress said.

'See you…'

I quickly walked to the dining room, where I would spend the coming hour with trying to eat as elegant as possible…

A long time after that, nine o'clock in the evening, I decided to change into my pajamas. First I washed my face in the bathroom and after that, when I was back in my room, I took of my clothing and started to put my pajamas on. I did not yet wear something around my chest when the door opened softly.

From a corner of my eye I saw Marucho standing there. Startled I stood there.

There was no way out anymore…

I turned around and faced Marucho (still not wearing a t-shirt…) who looked at my like I was crazy. He had every reason for it…

'S-shun? Is that you? What happened?' he managed to say.

'Yes, it's me…' I muttered, feeling bad now.

'You lied to us all the time?'

'Yes… I'm sorry… Please forgive me…'

'But why?'

'Come in, then I'll tell you, but only if you promise to keep it quiet.'

'Okay, I won't tell anyone' Marucho promised as he walked inside.

'Cross your hart?' I asked.

'Cross my hart' Marucho reassured.

'That's great'

I told Marucho everything. About that I couldn't carry on to live like Grandpa wanted me to, and that Julie's behavior was the last straw, which broke the camel's back. About that I just wanted to get away from of all that stress. About how I came to this idea. About everything actually…

Marucho listened carefully, and seemed to understand. Still, I felt horrible about having lied to my friends… Maybe I should've come clean to them…

'I'm really sorry…' I muttered.

'You had your reasons, but please don't do something like this again' Marucho said.

'Dan will hate me…'

'He won't, don't worry, he won't.'

But he didn't need to know… I started to think about strategies to just disappear.

'Shun, what's up? You're so absent…' Skyress asked.

'Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts…' I said.

'Hey, I think I'm going, sleep tight!' Marucho said.

'Yeah, you too.' I said.

After Marucho left I sat down on my bed and sighed.

'I'm tired…'


	8. Not all movies have a happy end

**Chapter ****8: Not all movies have a happy end…**

_To get the confusion away: This is not the end… Yet… _

Shun's point of view

One evening, about a week after Marucho had unmasked me, I was invited to watch a movie at Dan's place. This is what had happened:

Dan had come to me with an invitation for a movie night. I sounded fun, so I accepted.

'Julie, Runo, Alice and Marucho are coming too' Dan said, 'And I tried to call Shun, but all I got was his voice mail…'

I giggled. He really didn't recognize me. Dan looked at me with a weird face.

'Oh, she has a crush on him!' Julie said, who stood close enough to hear our conversation. (Actually she's pretty annoying…)

'I don't!' I said.

'You do!' Julie answered.

'No, I don't!'

And this times infinity…

Sigh… First Klaus and then me…

Not much more had happened, and that evening the six of us were at Dan's house. Dan was rummaging through a cupboard, looking for some movies. At last he found them and showed them to us.

'Here's I've got Night at the Museum, Pirates of the Caribbean and Poltergeist. What do you want to watch?' Dan asked.

Julie wanted to watch the first movie, the museum one, Runo and Marucho voted for the pirate film and Alice, Dan and I wanted to see some horror.

I never knew Alice liked those kinds of movies… Strange…

Anyway, the film was actually not very interesting. Most of the time it went about nothing, showing only blood and that kind of stuff…

You know, Ninja Zombies with Blood and Intestines…

What did interest me was the behavior of the others. Like I had expected, Dan tried to make me fall in love with him, Julie was afraid of everything and Runo and Marucho were just watching the movie.

Alice's behavior did surprise me… In stead of being a little afraid, like I had expected, she was saying things about that it was a "weak" film and that she wanted "more".

Alice could be a little bit strange at times…

Weird things aside the evening was quite entertaining. After the movie we stayed for a while to chat about it, so we left pretty late.

I should have gone back with Marucho, but I wanted to get some fresh air in the park. Marucho had gone to his house and I had stayed.

Finally, some peace and quiet…

I walked around in the park and found the calm of the night soothing. I had been here at a time like this once earlier when I had run away too. But because I didn't have a place to hide or stay, I stayed in the park and Grandpa had found me very quickly. He had dragged me home and that had been the only time I had dared run away from home… Until now, that is…

But speaking about the devil… Or in this case: thinking about the devil…

Grandpa walked through the park. He didn't see me, but that wouldn't take long… I ran away as fast as possible. In my haste I didn't notice that Skyress fell of my shoulder…

I found out that I was missing Skyress when I was already far from the park, and I couldn't let Skyress be there alone, so I had to go back…

When I was back, Grandpa grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against a tree.

'Idiot! What do you think you're doing?' he yelled angrily.

'Let me go!' I yelled back.

'You are going to change into your normal clothing and you'll come back home with me! You'll learn that you should listen to your superiors!'

His voice was filled with rage. I got the feeling that I crossed the line this time, and that I was in serious trouble now. I tried to break free, but Grandpa was too strong for me. He pushed me even harder against the tree and I could feel the bark against my shoulder blades.

'Let me go!' I yelled, hoping that someone might hear me. 'You don't have the right to do this!'

'Who do you think you are, saying things like that?' Grandpa shouted. 'And were have you been all that time?'

'That's none of you business!'

'Idiot! Because I'm caring for you, I have all the right to know!'

I was shaken by my Grandfather and I wanted to hit him. This only didn't seem as a good idea, otherwise I would have done it…

'Let me go!' I yelled once again.

'You're going to tell me everything, after that you'll change into your normal clothing and you'll come with me!' Grandpa shouted.

He took his hand of one shoulder, and I tried to escape, but I was stopped by the fact that his hand had made a painful confrontation with my head. He had hit me…

I stared at him in surprise.

'Hah! That will learn you that you shouldn't do stuff like this!' he shouted.

This action had me afraid, because I thought that he would probably repeat this if I didn't listen, so I decided to follow his orders and listen to him.

I told him that I was staying at Marucho's house, so we went there. Grandpa was talking with Marucho and his parents and I was changing into my normal clothes. I heard parts of their conversation, including that they called the others and that they weren't really paying attention.

I looked at the door and considered my options…


	9. Sayonara

**Chapter ****9: Sayonara…**

_Author's notes: This is the last chapter, but I might make a sequel~!__ And if this contains stuff that can't be true, I'm sorry… Warning: Sad ending and a slight yaoi scene._

Shun's point of view

Doubtful and hesitant I stood there. It was running and fleeing or staying and accepting the punishment. I took a step outside, only to take one inside again.

Why was this such a hard decision?

I heard footsteps coming and my brain made overtime. It was now or never and my reflexes took over.

That's becoming a bad habit by the way, maybe I should do something about it…

Anyway, when I was in doubt, I got stressed and I wanted to get away, so my instinct took me away. Plus I needed to get Skyress back…

Maybe I'm thinking about this because I need an excuse to do stuff like this, but I can't think why I would do this otherwise…

I ran into the park in my search for Skyress. She couldn't be far… I found her, but I also found the others walking towards Marucho's house. Dan saw me and waved.

'Hey, Shun! What are you doing here?' he asked surprised.

Grandpa had probably told him about what had happened. At least he was stupid enough to just stand there and stare…

'Oh, err… Nothing…' I muttered.

I glanced around and saw that Grandpa was outside. This stressed me out, and I ran away again, towards the town. This was a bad idea, because now the others wanted answers, but at least Grandpa didn't see me. I panicked and ran further, out of the park and onto the concrete of the streets.

My feet barely touched the ground any more. It felt like I was flying, like I could take of at any moment...

I was pretty much exhausted, but adrenaline gave me the energy to continue. From the corner of my eye I could see that I had lost them. But I couldn't stop now, they might be closer than I thought.

I sprinted with all my might. Nothing mattered anymore, I only needed to get away.

My thoughts were only at my speed. I didn't think about the world outside of my head anymore. This would prove to be my biggest mistake ever…

I crossed the road, barely noticing it, you might even call it a trance. I heard the beeping of a car horn and snapped out of it, but now I just stood there, staring at the car, like I was frozen.

The car couldn't stop in time and hit me. I was flung through the air and for two seconds I could fly. Gravity confronted me and I crashed on the ground.

There I laid, pain shot through my whole body.

The very worried driver got out of his car and ran towards me.

'Guy! Are you okay?' he asked, 'Oh no, it's all my fault… I should have been more careful…'

I couldn't do anything actually, the pain was too much for me. I felt blood dripping from the corner of my mouth.

'I will call an ambulance!' the driver said and he started phoning.

Then I noticed that the others were slowly coming closer. Now I needed to get away. Quick.

I tried to stand up, I got stressed, and the adrenaline kicked in again. At last I stood again, and ran away.

'Don't go! It's dangerous!' the driver yelled, not knowing what to do.

I didn't pay any attention, I just wanted to get away.

'Shun! Stop!' Dan shouted.

Great, they noticed me… The others were shouting at me too, hoping that I would stop. I quickly ran farther, not listening and knowing that they wouldn't last long in this race.

But I was drained too…

After a while I seemed to have lost them. I stood in a quiet piece of town, a place that had been unknown to me until now.

I seemed to be lost…

The adrenaline got less, and pain shot through my body again. I collapsed.

I laid there in a dark alley. I could barely move any more. I tried to, but the pain stopped me and it was only getting worse. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth. I softly coughed because of this, but it only made it worse…

The pain, the bleeding and probably my life made me want to die. I was disgusted by myself…

For all the things I did, but mostly because of the lying.

I had lost myself…

I didn't know who I really was anymore… All my feelings were bad… There was no light anymore… No more hope, love or warmth… I wanted to die…

'Guys, I found him!' I heard and I woke up from my miserable thoughts.

Alice walked towards me. I wanted to go away, but my body hesitated. I couldn't move it...

Alice knelt next to me.

'Please Shun, it's for your own sake…' she said. For some reason her voice calmed me.

Dan and the others came too.

'We need to call an ambulance…' Alice said, and Dan got his mobile phone to call one.

Alice watched over me and the others knelt next to me too. Dan came running back.

'They can't get here, we have to move him!' he said.

Great, I didn't want to be helped… I wanted to tell them that I was sorry… I wanted to tell them that they didn't have to care about me…

I tensed all my muscles, in an attempt to stand up. My body didn't want to, but I kept trying.

'Are you all right?' Alice asked.

I nodded softly, followed by 'I-i'm fine..'

It didn't sound very credible, and they didn't seem to believe me…

Dan gave me a hand.

'It doesn't seem that you can handle on your own' he said.

I grabbed his hand, and Dan helped me with standing up. At last, I stood again.

'Why are you helping me?' I asked surprised.

'You're my friend, Shun, and I believe that the others think so too' Dan said. This was followed by several nods.

'But… I lied…' I muttered.

'No matter what, you'll always be my friend' Dan said.

'But… But…'

'No buts, no ifs!'

'Thank you…'

Was this what friendship meant?

Dan smiled and put his arm around me, to help me with standing.

'Everything will be fine…' he reassured.

A droplet dripped across my face, but this time it wasn't blood. It was a tear.

'Are we getting all emotional?' Dan joked.

'No, it's nothing… Just something in my eye…' I muttered. Obviously it wasn't the truth.

I was actually crying, but I tried to hide it. Why was I crying? Was it because of how they treated me? Was it because they had forgiven me?

I didn't deserve friends like this…

'No, you're really crying, Shun! That thingy in your eye is a lie!'

Dan voice woke me up from my deep, dark and probably emo thought.

'I'm not crying…' I said.

'You're trying to hide it, but it doesn't help whatsoever' Dan said.

'I'm not trying to hide anything…' I said. 'Not anymore…' I added in thought.

'Shun is crying, Shun is crying! Now you're not such a hotshot anymore, are you?' Dan said, joking.

Dan and I walked towards the road. Well, actually Dan did all the work, because my body couldn't handle all of this after the accident. I hoped that I wasn't too heavy for him, but he seemed to handle me with ease.

'You're quite… light…' Dan said. 'Maybe you should take better care of yourself…'

Those words really hit me where it counts. I had known this for quite some time now. I had been told too, from softly hinting to directly mentioning it. Most of the time I just ignored it and didn't think about it.

But now it had struck me.

He was right. Absolutely right.

I stared at the floor in guilt. I didn't deserve a live like this. I deserved to die…

Dan stopped walking, and so did I. He knelt, and he brought me to the ground softly, knowing that lying on the ground was probably better than standing. I lied on the sidewalk, with my head on his lap. We waited for the ambulance.

'Dan, I wanted to say…' I started, but I was hesitant.

'What's up?' Dan asked.

'I wanted to say… Thank you…' I closed my eyes.

'You're going to be all right, aren't you? Right?' I heard the fear in his voice. The fear of losing a loved one. I wanted to reassure him, but didn't know how.

'I'm sorry…' I muttered softly. My breathing started to get a little irregular.

'Sorry? You don't have to be sorry! Please, stay with me! Please!' Dan said, crying. His tears fell on my face. 'I don't want to lose you! Please! Everything will be all right! Right? You will get better, won't you? Please, answer me!'

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Dan crying, and I felt stupid. I shouldn't have done this… Now was I making everyone sad…

'I'm sorry…' I said again, but softer.

'No, you don't have to be! You're not doing anything wrong! You're forgiven! Please! You'll be all right! Right? You will, won't you? Right?' Dan said. 'Please… I don't want to lose you…'

My sight was slowly getting hazy. I felt myself slipping away from consciousness. Would I be able to make it?

That was the only thing I could think about at that time. I felt myself slipping further and further away from consciousness.

It didn't really feel like I was going to make it anymore…

If I was going to pass away, I still needed to say thank you…

To Dan, for being such a help and a good friend.

To the brawlers, for letting me experience so much fun.

To Skyress, for caring for me no matter what.

And even to Grandpa, because even though we argue a lot and it seems that we hate each other's guts, it seemed that he loved me somehow and he had a home for me when I needed it the most.

I'm sorry, for being so mean against you, Grandpa…

I'm sorry, for being so selfish…

I'm sorry, for not listening…

I'm sorry, for not being like you wanted me to be…

Please forgive me, Grandpa…

And Skyress, I may not have told you, but you were the best help ever after my mother passed away. You took her role and tried to cheer me up.

I even think I love you…

Skyress jumped on Dan's lap, so she could see my face.

'Shun, please stay awake! Please talk to me!' she said.

It was like hearing through a tunnel. I slowly reached for her and picked her up with one hand. I pushed her against my chest, where my heart was placed.

Tears were falling down. I couldn't stop crying, knowing that this could be the end. Dan's tears fell on my face. It was the only proof that I was still living…

'Thank you…' I whispered.

I squeezed Skyress tightly. Suddenly I lost control over my whole body, Skyress slipping from my grip.

I heard the sirens of the ambulance, but it was already too late…

I felt myself slipping out of consciousness, farther and farther… I closed my eyes.

This is the end.

My end.

I'm sorry everyone.

I'm grateful for the good time

Please forgive me…

If this are to be my last words, I would like to say farewell…

Sayonara…


End file.
